Reverse World Order
by Dark BellaXEdward4ever
Summary: In a world ravaged by war, where vampires now breed humans for their blood, one girl will stand out with her astonishing ability to actually feel love. Will the vampire so taken with her dismiss her as yet another human, or turn his back on the world?
1. Rude Awakening

Tick,Tick,Tick…Whoosh…Clang!

"Bell", someone shook her shoulder "Bell, you now get up. They back."

Bella opened up her eyes, in a flash, bolting upright. She took in the same small white cell, with her companion "Lis". Lis had been attempting to wake her up before _they_ arrived to inspect her progress. But she must have dozed off somewhere. With all the tests they did on her it was a wonder she stayed awake as long as she normally did. She stretched her arm above her head and came face to face with a pair of white pants accompanied by an even whiter body. She inhaled sharply, and slowly rose her head and kneeled on the ground before the woman in front of her. "Slacking off again are we Subject-2A5?" Bella fearfully swallowed and said chokingly, "Y-yes…I sorry." The woman smiled a twisted smile and said, "Oh not yet, but you will be." The woman motioned to the Test Subject-2A5's handler. He came over and she said, "Lower her rations to 250 calories until she decides to cooperate. She will get no exercise time, and will be confined to the isolation chamber until that point. Take her away."

Bella's eyes widened in fear. "no, no..I sorry, I sorry. I do better!" She twisted her arms away from her body and sat on them in fear of what was to come next. Her handler came up with a pair of plastic cuffs and wrenched her arms back up. "If you struggle with me, I will break these like twigs. Understand?" Bella nodded. He snapped the cuffs onto her arms and immediately she felt them shock her body into a numb state. He picked her up as if she weighed no more than a feather and carried her off to the isolation chamber.

The woman however, stayed in front of the cell, and said to Lis, "Failing to even keep her awake, lis." "How disappointing. And to think you were doing so well. It's a shame you will go to waste so soon." Lis gasped and shied into the corner as the woman stepped into her cell. The woman turned up her collar, and removed her mask and goggles revealing a pair of blood red eyes, and a pair of glistening dripping fangs. She held down lis, and soon Lis's screams faded into a soft gurgle as her life drained away.

A few moments later, the woman rose, she took a small sanitized towelette from her pocket and dabbed the corner of her mouth. She replaced the mask and goggles and stepped out of the cell. She pressed a button on the wall of the cell's outside and said, "Waste control. I need you to dispose of a body. Cell # 45,277. She sighed to herself. With over 100,000 humans within their facility, you would think there could be at least a few who would be willing to cooperate with their testing. It's not as if their lives were worth much now these days. Humans were expendable. They were simply there for her and the rest of the world to feed upon. They were lucky that they even treated them this well, instead of like the humans treated their livestock back in the older times.

She walked down a hallway and into one of the many offices that lay within the complex, sat down at her desk and typed out an order to the Spanish and French facilities asking for an order of 10,000 humans each. European blood was in such demand these days.

She laughed silently to herself thinking how the world was so much better now. Why did the humans at every facility resist. Their world was corrupted before the vampires took over. Silly wars, and fights over things they all needed and could share as was done in today's world. Of course, the vampires weren't without their own share of interference in the last great-war between them and the humans. But all of that was necessary. Look at how they were progressing; they had just elected the son of George W. Bush, declared war against the whole of the middle-east, used up the last of the fossil fuels. They were hopeless. It was time for the vampires to intervene.

A flurry of motion caught her eyes, and she turned to face the monitor of the isolation chamber. Test Subject-2A5 was fighting back, trying to gain control. She spoke into the microphone on her desk, "Devon, get out of there." Her handler nodded to the camera and quickly left the room. The woman flipped back a cover on her desk and pressed the button underneath. A large blast of charge electricity went through the isolation chamber knocking out anything living that was touching the metal floor, and unfortunately for the test subject. It included her too.

Bella groaned and crumpled to the floor, the room spinning around her. The lights slowly faded and she drifted off into darkness.


	2. Same face, Different Place

"Unnngh…" Bella slowly groaned. Her entire body ached all over and it was covered with sharp pins and needle. She sat up slowly and massaged her legs and feet to get the blood circulating again. She looked around her at the room she had been to many, many times before. A small featureless white room with padded walls and floors, and a small white plastic slot where they could give her food. Bella looked to the slot and saw a small white tray with a bowl of what looked like a thin gray broth. She looked at it dejectedly and drank the pitiful amount.

When she had finished, a door in her white room opened and her handler stood there, accompanied by the doctor. Her handler said, "Get up. You will follow us right now to the Laboratory. If you choose to cooperate, your rations will be brought back up again. You refuse, and you will stay here in this cell. Understand?" Bella just stared vacantly into his eyes.

Her handler sighed. This game again. Well, the pitiful human subject could starve again for he cared. "Alright. By Regulation at this facility, by refusing commands again, you forfeit your next three days of rations. Fail to comply again and you will be sent to tend those in the Blood Bank facility. Understand?" At this, he noticed he had caught the humans attention. She didn't want to go anywhere near the blood bank. Good. Maybe it would teach her that they did not make open threats here.

Bella stiffened up as he mentioned the blood bank. She hadn't realized it was actually a possibility for her to have to go work there so soon. She would do anything to stay away from that cursed place. Ever since they had taken her mother away from her to the blood banks. She had clung to her mother the whole way there, and be scarred permanently when she had seen the inside of that division. Lines of humans with tubes stuck inside them pumping out their blood to various chambers full of gallons of different blood types. The heavy fumes of death leaden in the air. She spoke up, "I-I sorry…I go with…to lab…"

Her handler looked down at the pathetic girl at his feet and said, "Fine, but if you ever refuse me again, I will personally make sure you get no rations for more than just three days." He marched over to her a snapped another pair of numbing handcuffs onto her and watched as her body went limp. He picked her up and followed the doctor out of the door.

The laboratory was more of a torture chamber in a sense. And the tests that this facility performed on the humans we painful to say the least. The goal of this facility was to breed the strongest, healthiest, humans because recent studies had shown that dinking the blood of stronger humans made the vampire stronger as well. They gave weekly injections, performed tests such as athletic ability, intelligence queries, audio and visual screenings and the all infamous pain tolerance. It was one of these such tests that bella had in store for her.

The doctor motioned for her handler to strap her down to a work table with heavy leather cords. The doctor then placed electrodes at specific nerve endings all over the subject's body. The other end of the wire was connected to a large electrical generator. The doctor motioned the handler to stand against the wall, and he commenced the test.

Bella was not new to this test, but it never came when she was expecting it. There. The first jolt. Just a minor buzz that was working its way down through her spine. Then the intensity increased. It became the feeling of pins and needles when the blood is not circulating, all over her body. Another step up; the shock became slightly numbing. Bella relaxed; this was the stage where she had always remained never past this stage. For the next three stages up, her body was in shock, a sweet blissful numbing feeling spread throughout her body. Then, the doctor did something he had never done before. H e upped the intensity. The numbing feeling went away. Bella had never experienced such pain in her life. She felt as though someone was taking a hot poker and stabbing at her insides with it. And then, she hadn't thought it was possible for the pain to get worse. It did. It was as if someone was pouring molten magma and acid at the same time through every vein. As though he bones were liquefying beneath her skin. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets and she bit so hard on her lip that she drew blood.

That is when, in the midst of this fire, she heard a man's voice call out. "Stop the test. That is enough." The pain stopped only to be replaced by a small needle point and then a cool ice spread through her blood, calming, and soothing. She tried to open her eyes but only say a blur of bronze colored hair before blacking out completely.

They were in the head of the facilities office. The woman, whose name was Clarisse, The doctor who performed tests on the subject. And the two new arrivals to their facility. The woman was fuming, "How dare you come in here and order my staff to stop their testing, under what authority do you possess the right to give such an order?" The older man of the two stood up and spoke, "My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am chairman to the blood bank research division worldwide. I believe that that gives me sufficient authority. And this is my son, Edward Cullen. He is training under me in experimental research." He sat down and Edward spoke this time, "Yes. I saw the test results from each different country and I noticed one large oddity. It was in your facility and in one of your humans. The subject-2A5. Its physical abilities may not be the best, but its intelligence levels are off the charts. I desired to study it further, personally, and make documentation of its other capabilities if it does indeed have others. I will be taking the human back to my lab in the United States district after this meeting is concluded."

Clarisse stood there with her mouth open like a fish. High intelligence levels, but she always talked so poorly. Could it have all be a façade? No. Her speaking was true to her being, yet Clarisse remembered always noticing a spark in the subject's eyes that none of the others had ever possessed. She sighed and said, "I suppose I have no choice but to let you take her with you."

"Good then." Carlisle stood up. "I believe that means we are finished here. Come Edward, let us go and retrieve the human subject." Edward followed his father out of the door and down the hallway to the cell of the human. He motioned for the handler to open the door and he stepped inside. Edward noticed how the creature did not cringe away from him as others had. Instead it just looked at him through calculating eyes. He spoke, "I will be taking you with me to my personal laboratory. Understand? You will be given standard rations there but you will be alone with no other humans." The human looked at him for a moment and then nodded ever so slightly. It stood up and walked over to its handler and held out its wrist as if waiting for another pair of cuffs. Edward gasped in amazement; it had remembered that the cuffs were needed to go anywhere. Who knew how much capacity it truly had for memory?


End file.
